In a conventional electronic credit card transaction at an online store between a customer and an online merchant, the transaction is authorized and captured over a network connection. In the authorization stage, credit card information is entered into an interface of the online store, e.g., a payment form. A payment request is sent electronically from a computing device running the online store to a credit card processor. The credit card processor routes the payment request to a card network, e.g., Visa or Mastercard, which in turn routes the payment request to the card issuer, e.g., a bank. Assuming the card issuer approves the transaction, the approval is then routed back to the online store. In the capture stage, the approved transaction is again routed from the online store to the credit card processor, card network and card issuer. The capture stage can trigger the financial transaction between the card issuer and the merchant, and optionally creates a receipt. There can also be other entities, e.g., the card acquirer, in the route of the transaction. Debit card transactions have a different routing, but also require entry of card information.
Generally, the online store can store payment information that is manually entered at the payment form with the customer's consent. For example, the online store can save the payment information in a secure database. The online store can pre-fill the payment information in the payment form during the next time the customer wants to purchase from the online store.